


I’m Doing It For Myself.

by pxstelhansen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual, Can I get uh.... supportive family for Lance??, Coming Out, Lance is 14, M/M, Marco and Luis are 8, Pre-War, Veronica is 17, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxstelhansen/pseuds/pxstelhansen
Summary: Coming out is one of the hardest things you can do. Especially when the boy you’re doing it for doesn’t even know you exist. But, maybe, just this once, you’re doing it for yourself.Lance McClain has to do something for himself. Just this once.





	I’m Doing It For Myself.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my friend, bagel!! im usually all about angst, but i had to write a supportive coming out story since season six killed us all. but angst fans don’t worry, i’m writing an unsupportive family alternative to this if you want that one.
> 
> side note: i don’t speak spanish, so if any of it is off please let me know and i’ll fix it right away!

A burning pain courses through his veins, leaving him breathless and shaking. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but he loved Keith so much he was willing to make the sacrifice, even if it meant his family wouldn’t accept him. 

He knew he wasn’t loved back, he was a cargo pilot, idiotic to believe a fighter pilot could love him. 

But he needs to share it with someone. This isn’t about Keith anymore. This is about him. He’s not doing it for Keith, he’s doing it for himself. He can’t keep this big of a secret from his family anymore.

He steps down the stairs slowly, the screaming of children and the sound of something cooking paired with the scent of rosemary and chicken makes him feel safe.

“Stop, stop, stop!” Marco screams, laughter erupting from him. 

“I’m not gonna let you go that easy, Marco!” Veronica replies.

Marco jumps to his feet, running past Lance. 

“Marco!” Veronica grins, chasing after her brother.

“Mamá!” Luis cries from the kitchen, “I cut my finger on the knife!” 

“¡Ay, Dios mío, Luis!” His mother sighs, throwing a towel over her shoulder and rushing to her young son.

“Mamá?” Lance whispers, walking into the kitchen. 

“What, Lance?” She says, clearly exhausted. “I’m busy!” 

“I wanted to talk to you guys. All of you.” His voice claws up his throat, because he doesn’t know how he’s going to do this. 

“Okay, okay,” she starts, her sentence cut off by Veronica and Marco running through the kitchen. “¡Oye! ¡Detente, ahora mismo!”

“Sí, Mamá.” They both sigh in unison.

“Sit down at the table,” his mother says. “Marco, get Papi.” 

“Sí, Mamá.” Marco sighs, running up the stairs.

“Okay, mi hijo. What’s up?” His mother sighed sitting down. 

Veronica sat next to him, Luis sitting on his mother’s lap. Mateo ran downstairs. 

“I can’t find Papi.” He said, his voice heaving, it being clear that he was out of breath from running.

“Andre!” Lances mother shouts. 

“¿Qué?” He shouted back. 

“Lance wanted to speak with us! As a family!” Her passive aggressiveness seeps through, her annoyance draped like a blanket over her words.

His father walks down the stairs, sits at the table, and looks at Mateo. 

“Siéntate, Mateo. Tómate un descanso, hijo.” Lances father urges, motioning to the chair beside him. “What’s going on, Lance?”

He looks around to his family. Their confused faces, all staring at him - waiting for him to say something.

“I fell in love with someone a few months ago. Now, it’s not reciprocated, but I can’t keep that secret in longer.” He finally breathes.

“Okay?” His mother questions. “Why is this important, Lance? Why do we all need to be sitting around the table?”

“Because-“ he starts. Deep breaths. Try again. “Because...”

“Lance?” His sister asks, leaning over to him. “What’s up?”

“Because I fell in love with a boy.” His voice comes out silent. Almost no one heard the confession spill past his lips.

“Okay, a boy- wait? A boy?” She says, eyes widening. 

“Lance has a crush!” Marco shouts. “Lance has a crush! Lance has a crush!” 

Luis joins in on the chanting.

“Guardar silencio!” Their father booms, his voice carrying. “Lance is in love with a boy.”

Lance inhales sharply.

“So, you’re gay?” His mother asks. 

“No!” He rejects. “I-I’m bisexual.”

Veronica stands up, her face completely unreadable. 

He can’t lose Veronica. He just can’t. He’s always looked up to her as someone he can trust, and someone he wants to be. Veronica makes Lance want to be a better person, and he can’t loose her over something as small as his sexual orientation.

“Ronnie-“ Lance says, reaching out for his sister as she walks up the stairs and out of his sight.

The fourteen year olds body starts to shake. His seventeen year old sister vanishing. His eight year old brothers still chanting about his crush under their breath.

“What’s his name, cariño?” His mother asks, softly.

Lance looks towards his father.

“Are you guys okay with this?” Lance asks.

“Of course, hijo. ¿Por qué no lo estaríamos?” His father says, smiling at his son. “We love you, Lance. Who you love doesn’t change that.”

Lance smiles at his father, his bodies shaking not yet stopping.

Veronica comes back downstairs, her phone in hand. She smiles at her brother, sitting next to him silently. She opens her photo gallery.

“Here.” She says, handing him her phone. He takes it. “Scroll from here to here.”

Its pictures of Veronica and another girl. Her friend, perhaps? Except it’s not. Friends don’t look at each other like that.

He gets to the last picture.

It’s Veronica and the girl kissing, while holding up a bi pride flag behind them.

“That’s Alessia.” Veronica says, resting her head against her brothers, a small smile resting on her face. “Mi novia.”

Lances eyes go wide as he looks at his sister. 

“¿Eres bisexual?” Lance asks, slipping back into his native language, as he does when he’s shocked, scared, happy, or angry.

“Sí.” She responds, smiling at her brother.

She crushes him into a hug, and he swears he’s never felt more at home and more happy than he does in this moment. 

He hears footsteps approach. He feels the pressure of four new people clutching him tightly.

“Te amamos. Los dos.” Their mother says, and he can hear her voice break. “Quienquiera que ustedes dos nos traigan a casa, asegúrense de que valga la pena. ¿Bien?”

“Sí, Mamá.” Lance whispers, tears sliding down his face as he smiles. He’s home.


End file.
